Japanese Patent Publication No. 03-230779 discloses a movable micromechanical system fabricated through micro-fabrication technology. The system includes fixed components and movable components both of which are formed from a common silicon substrate and are supported on a base made of a glass or semiconductor material. The common silicon substrate is etched to a limited depth or within a surface layer to form a plurality of posts which project commonly from a remainder layer of the silicon substrate. The posts include the fixed components and the movable components which are resiliently supported to one or more of the fixed components to be movable relative thereto. The silicon substrate is then bonded to the base with the fixed components being placed directly on top of the base and with the movable components being spaced from the top of the base. Thereafter, the silicon substrate is etched to remove the remainder layer or the common platform to release the fixed and movable components from the common platform such the movable components are free to move relative to the fixed components and therefore to the base. In order to assure the movable components free to move without being interfered with the base, it is required to reduce the height of the movable components in relation to the fixed components to give a sufficient gap between the top of the base and the movable components. Due to this structural requirement, the fixed components directly bonded to the base have to be designed to have a height much greater than the movable components. That is, as the gap is required to be greater for assuring the movable components free from being interfered with the base, the height of the fixed components are made to have greater height, which increases the overall height of the micromechanical system and therefore detract from the compactness generally expected to the system.